


Red

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie sur le météor n'est pas facile tous les jours pour Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Karkat s’était réfugié dans un coin sombre d’une bulle de rêve où il savait qu’il serait tranquille. La vie sur le météore n’était vraiment pas facile. Entre Terezi qui fricotait avec Dave, Gamzee qui n’était plus qu’une pâle excuse de moirail et Kanaya qui n’avait d’yeux que pour Rose. Le jeune troll se sentait particulièrement seul.

Ses amis lui manquaient, même cet idiot d’Eridan. Sollux aurait pu rester sur le météore, mais il avait préféré Aradia – ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Karkat replia ses genoux contre lui. Il en avait marre d’être mis de côté, de se sentir rejeté. Mais il était tellement un mauvais leader. Sans compter qu’en plus il était un mutant et qu’il avait condamné l’univers qu’ils avaient créé à cause de son sang.

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il détestait pleurer, mais des fois il ne pouvait empêcher le trop plein de sentiments déborder. Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que quelqu’un se trouve dans le coin, et encore moins à ce qu’il se montre sympathique.

Karkat leva les yeux et rencontra les prunelles blanches de son dancestor. Kankri lui sourit timidement, un peu gêné. Karkat sentit le poids de la main sur son épaule. Il renifla bruyamment et se jeta dans les bras du troll plus âgé, s’agrippant à cet affreux col roulé rouge.

Kankri replia ses bras sur son jeune dancestor au bout de quelques secondes d’hésitation. Il traçait des ronds apaisants dans le dos de Karkat. Au bout d’un moment les sanglots se calmèrent. Kankri essuya ses larmes sur ses joues. Karkat croisa son regard blanc. Il se demanda pourquoi il s’était arrêté pour lui. Pourquoi il le réconfortait ? L’habituel Kankri qui ne se taisait jamais était particulièrement silencieux cette fois-ci.

Soudain Kankri se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Karkat. Ce geste le prit par surprise. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il répondit en approfondissant le baiser. Ils se séparèrent au bout d’un instant, sans oser se regarder. Karkat reposa sa tête sur l’épaule de Kankri. Ce dernier resserra sa prise autour du plus jeune. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, mais cela pouvait attendre pour le moment. Ils étaient bien là, se sentaient en sécurité et tous deux souhaitaient que cet instant ne s’arrête pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and sad, sorry. ^^'


End file.
